The present invention relates to a drive with a linear motor, an elevator with this drive and a method of operating this drive.
A drive with a linear motor does not, as is known, perform any braking function. Accordingly, in the case of an elevator with such a drive the functions of a holding brake and a safety brake have to be provided by specialized subassemblies.